imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Wasteland Domain
The Heaven Wasteland domain had only been in existence for a hundred or so years, and was one of the youngest in the countless domains. But it was rumored that the history of these countless domains stretched extremely far back. There had been historians who had categorized the past into various ages since time immemorial. These were split into the Primordial age, G.o.d Devil Age, Greater Ancient age, Far Ancient age, Upper age, Middle Age and the Near Ancient age. In every age and period, there had been an earth shattering event large enough to change the entire history and direction of the countless worlds. The God and Devil era was said to be an age almost as far back and as ancient as the Primordial age. From the legends, this was a period where Gods and Devils ruled for millions upon millions of years. At the time, both the Demon race and the Human race were just in their infancy, with their strength being far too small. They were just objects to be slaughtered or enslaved. Formation Emperor Luoso. This human genius that seemed to born from thin air, using incomparable talent and determination, combined the learnings of the human civilization along with the martial path of the different races. He created the formation vilification – a civilization that could truly threaten the many different races. Luoso’s path of formation stunned everyone, even at the very beginning. Through his power alone, he slaughtered the invaders of the many different races in the Blue Water domain, regaining the Blue Water domain and shocking the other races. Afterwards, experts of the human race began to rise. Within the human slaves that had drifted to the other domains, there were many people with extreme talent. After thousands upon thousands years of pain and suffering, it seemed that even fate could bear this no longer. Within a hundred years, the human races flourished and gushed geniuses, with several Supreme existences being born… A variety of cultivation and battle techniques, gradually began to be created. Through the harsh suffering, the human race had finally found a cultivation path suitable for their bodies. Battle was a hotbed that nourished the martial path. The average battle power of the human race increased explosively. And it was rumored in the age of the three Sovereigns and five Emperors, these eight Supreme existences that held up the Heavens, was born in this situation and became leaders of the human race. They battled with the alien races for over hundred of years, and finally in this cruel and cold domain, won the right to survive and reproduce. They managed to lay claim to their own s.p.a.ce, no longer being sold as slaves…Formation Emperor Luoso, was one of the three Sovereigns. After tens of thousands of years of suffering, the human race already had established a position within many of the different domains. Their living conditions were improved by countless times, with the freedom of their entire race. The legends regarding the three Sovereigns and the Five Emperors motivated generations and generations of human warriors, to defend the rights of their race. The Heaven Wasteland domain that Snow country was situated in, belonged to one of the many civilizations that followed in the path of the formation civilization. So therefore the worship of their martial ancestor, Formation Emperor Luoso, and being able to see the sculpture of the Formation emperor in the heart of the White Deer academy, was extremely normal.